taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday Redeem Riddles
Overview These redeem riddles can be claimed at any time. If you want the answers you can go check out the Sunday Redeem Riddle Answers page. Current Redeem Riddle 01/06/2013 They can be made and they can laid. They can be bent and they can be broken. But they cannot be touched. What are they? Answer: rules Past Redeem Riddles 12/30/2012 What gets whiter the dirtier it gets? Answer: chalkboard 12/23/2012 What happened to the alphabet on Christmas? abcdefghijkmnopqrstuvwxyz Answer: noel 12/16/2012 What bird can lift the most? Answer: crane 12/09/2012 What do you call an exploding ape? Answer: baboom 11/25/2012 If April showers bring May Flowers, then what do May flowers bring? Answer: pilgrims 11/18/2012 What do you call a tree who couldn't figure out how to evade the lumberjack? Answer: stumped 11/12/2012 Where do snowmen dance? Answer: snowball 11/04/2012 What do you call a pessimistic horse? Answer: neighsayer 10/28/2012 who won the skeleton beauty contest? Answer: nobody 10/21/2012 What do you call a fat Jack-O-Lantern? Answer: plumpkin 10/14/2012 What is something you drink from, something you sleep on, and a time when kings go off to war? Answer: spring 10/07/2012 Two hydrogen atoms meet. One says, "I've lost my electron." The other says, "Are you sure?" The first relies, "Yes, I'm ?????" Answer: positive 9/30/2012 What do you get when you mix copper with zinc? Answer: Brass 9/16/2012 What do you call a fish with no eyes? Answer: fsh 9/9/2012 What insect goes great with toast? Answer: butterfly 9/02/2012 What is round on the ends but high in the middle? Answer: ohio 8/26/2012 What do you call a peice of wood that doesn't have anything to do? Answer: board 8/19/2012 What do whales spread on their toast? Answer: jellyfish 8/12/2012 What do a tree and a dog have in common? Answer: bark 8/5/2012 What did the grape do when he was stepped on? Answer: wine (try also: 'whine' for giggles!) 7/29/2012 What do cars run on? Answer: wheels 7/22/2012 What grows down when it grows up? Answer: goose 7/15/2012 Which mountain is never tired? Answer: everest 7/8/2012 David's father has three sons, Snap, Crackle, and ??? Answer: david 7/1/2012 What do you get when you cross a dinosaur with fireworks? Answer: dinomite 6/24/2012 What did the mule use to unlock the barn door? Answer: donkey 6/17/2012 On Fathers Day a nine year old boy asked his father how old he was. His father said 'My age is twice your age plus half my age.' How old is the father? (hint: you must spell it out as a single word e.g.'fiftynine') Answer: thirtysix 6/10/2012 What is the best game for Windows Phone? Answer: taptitude 6/3/2012 What goes in circles and is the same in both directions? Answer: racecar 5/27/2012 My first three letters will relax you. My last four letters will make you suffer. What country am I? Answer: spain 5/20/2012 What do you use to brush a bee's hair? Answer: honeycomb 5/13/2012 What does the CIA use to spy on your dreams? Answer: bedbug 5/6/2012 What kind of canine is never late? Answer: watchdog 4/22/2012 What did the giant use to cook Jack? Answer: jackpot 4/22/2012 What flower makes you want to kiss? Answer: tulip 4/15/2012 Where do cars go on a hot summer day? Answer: carpool 4/8/2012 What does the Easter Bunny use to travel? Answer: hareplane 4/1/2012 What does a bear use to catch fish? Answer: bearhands 3/25/2012 ??? Answer: eggzam 3/18/2012 What kind of soup did Humpty Dumpty like best? Answer: eggdrop 3/11/2012 What did the bird get when he was sick? Answer: tweetment 3/4/2012 Until I am measured I am not known. Yet how you miss me when I have flown. What am I? Answer: time 2/26/2012 What kind of animal should you avoid at the poker table? Answer: cheetah 2/19/2012 I can be long or I can be short. I can be grown and I can be bought. I can be painted or left bare. I can be round or square. What am I? Answer: fingernail 2/12/2012 What do frogs eat with their hamburgers? Answer: flies 2/5/2012 What is the most dangerous element? Answer: fire